Giving Life A New Chance
by Nesia
Summary: This is the story of a hybrid human and vamp . Bella never moved to Forks with her father. This is the story of the girl and her encounter with the Cullen's. Will they like her and what's her feeling on Edward? EdwardXOc..
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone... Yes i'm putting up a new story, i know.... But this is something i wrote a while back before the other story i'm working on was even thought of. So bear with me please! I do hope you enjoy this story..**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a cloudy day as my mom took me to a little rink-dink town called Forks. It is in Washington state, and I partly think the reason behind this 'moved' is because I've hit the point to where I'm no longer aging. Which is bad in my case.

My name is Nyx Night. And I'm half Vampire. My mom is well aware of what I am, but likes to pretend that I'm just a regular human. Well if you look at it I do look like a human stuck at what looks like the age of 18. Which I thankfully am now. God you have no idea how irritating it was being a 4 year old that looked 12! Though if I look at the whole situation my mom should be dead after giving birth to me. I'm just really glad she's alive and able to take care of me. Now I do take very good care of her since my 'father', where ever he may be, disappeared right after getting my mom preg with me.

By what I know my father's name is Jonas Night. You see, my father wasn't even around when I was born. I have no memory, let alone an idea as to what he could look like. Well, I do know he has dark blonde hair and apparently before he was turned to a vampire had blue eyes, cause mom has green.

My mother is Tia Mills. She really loves me but at times I think she wishes she had a normal child that that didn't try to kill her at birth. Tia has dark brown hair that's cut short, about an inch and a half's worth is the length. Her eyes are green and she has almost an olive tone in her skin. While I am as pale a marble. My family is also aware of what I am and understands why we've moved to such a small town that has little sun.

I don't like moving. I wanted to stay with my Coven. I had a boyfriend there, 2 friends that absolutely adored me, and couple of guys that I looked to as brothers. My boyfriend, Chase, was not my mate, just a likeness between us. You know like what you humans do when you really like someone, you ask them out and they claim one another as their own. Well in a way we'd call that mates, but we weren't that serious. No where near it actually, at least on my account. The 2 girls, who are vampires as well, were named Jinx and Tera. They were like my twins, we liked most of the same things and even acted alike. They knew when I had a problem or was down about something. Though I knew the same thing when it came to them. Then you have my brothers, Jake, Shawn, Adam, Evan, and Lucan. They adored me as well since I was a different type of Vampire species. I miss them a lot, but I think this is actually the best thing for me right now.

Me being a half-breed that has fun-fun powers, you have to send me to a place that's not so populated. Yah, I got powers. I have the ability to control fire and read minds. The fire controlling was awesome but man was the mind reading annoying! Not a moments worth of peace! But hey it did come in handy when I wanted to find out something. Tehe. I have met some Vampires that find my talent very interesting and they offered me many times to join their coven but I refused. The guys were Roman. They said they'd been in a battle with the Volturi and the they wanted my help. Well That's the reason there! I'd be a fool to fight against them.

Anyways, mom said that she found this house that looked like a cottage and she knew I loved that. So I didn't turn down the offer and we've been driving for the past 2 days. On our travels I met a couple of vampires that fed off the humans. I've never killed a human, I've been living off of blood packets from donors. Then you have to count all the animals from the forest. And to top this whole place off, there's this family of vampires that my mom wants me to meet. Well this is going to be interesting. They are kinda like me, on the whole not feed off human and stuff. If I remember correctly their 'leader' is named Carlisle Cullen. His occupation is a MD, or for lack of better words he's a Doctor. There are supposed to be 3 other males and 3 females. I'm not aware of the names of them, but I do know that 1 of the females as well as 2 of the males have their own talents as well. So maybe I won't feel that much alone.

I looked out the window and saw a small sign that said 'La Push'. Outside I saw some guys that were huge! They looked at me then smiled. I smiled back and just looked on ahead.

"Mom? Who were those guys?" I asked out of curiosity.

"They're the Quileute boys. Um..... they're Native Americans that own this land." Tia explained.

I just nodded my head and went back to looking at the scenery. I really wanted to get out of the car a walk the rest of the way and hopefully find something to eat, but knowing mom she'd say I wouldn't know were the house was and that I might cross a human and kill it. She was wrong on that, I had total control around humans. No matter how delicious they smelled. I sighed deeply at my boredom and looked to mom quickly. Well at least I can try to ask.

"Ma, can I just walk the rest of the way? I'm really bored and just wana go for a walk."

Mom sigh and just as I thought she was about to give me her usual lecture she said, "Sure, just be home before dark."

My eyes widened in relief and I just opened the door and jumped out making a dash for the big woods.

It felt great to feel the breeze run across my skin, the smell was fresh and clean, there was no sun at all so I didn't have to worry about being hidden. I ran and felt the branches run across my skin and it felt like feathers. I noticed little animals hide as I passed and I smiled softly at the little creatures. Are we really that much like killers? I would have only thought of it as a way of life, but now that I really give it thought, I feel sorry for the creatures.

But right as I was in the middle of a dash I ran into something.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled a guy.

"Screw you fucker, I just was enjoying my little run for while I can!" I yelled back trying to gain my balance.

I looked at the guy and saw he was very muscular. He had shot cropped hair, and by the smells of him he was a vampire. Great. Just perfect.

"Who are you thinking you can talk to me like th--"

"Emmet! Quit your bickering!" yelled another male.

The man appeared out from behind a tree and I saw his features. He had blonde hair that was pushed back in a professional way and was middle aged. Suddenly a thought struck me.

"Are you Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes I am. How do you know me?" He asked in a kind manner.

"I'm Nyx Night. I just moved here with my mom. She told me that a family of Vampires lived here." I answered.

"Ah, yes. Your mother has told me about you." He nodded.

"This is that half-breed?" Emmet asked shocked.

I glared at Emmet and he just shrugged when Carlisle answered.

'_**She better be lucky that I'm not going to kill her**__.' _Emmet thought.

"Well bring it on then!" I yelled and got into a crouch.

"Nyx, please calm down." Carlisle said walking up to me.

Only because Carlisle said it and because he seems to be a really nice person I obeyed.

'_**Well that was interesting**__.' _Carlisle thought looking at me with wonder.

I sighed deeply and kept a close eye on Emmet, who was glaring at me.

"Come, we have much to discuss." Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder as though he's known me for years.

I nodded and smiled a little.

On the way to what I guessed was their house, Carlisle apologized for Emmet about his rudeness. I just nodded at Emmet and man was he mad. He kept cussing in his head and thought of things that made me wana rip his throat out, but I ignored them and just listened to Carlisle. We eventually came to a nice white house that looked like it just came out of a book. Before we even entered the yard, I guess the rest of the family came out to see what was the commotion.

_**What's wrong with Emmet**__?' _Some random guy thought.

_'__**He's just pissed that he made himself look like a fucking fool in front of me**__.' _I thought chuckling.

'_**Edward this is the new girl. Let everyone know to be on their guard**__.' _Carlisle thought.

So this Edward was a mind reader as well. This is going to be fun.

In the distance I saw a guy with orangish-brown hair start telling them all that I was here.

_'__**I hope she'll be the one that will be able to be with Edward**_.' I heard a slight whisper come from a woman that had a motherly tone to her voice.

_**'WHAT!?' **_Both me and Edward thought at the same time.

Wow that's just awkward. People hoping that I'm gonna fall for a guy I don't even know.

As we got closer I noticed Edward glaring at me. What did I do? Did I say something that-- wait I haven't really said anything. Gr......

I probably had a feeling he was listening to me so hey lets make this fun.

'_**I like eggs. I like ice cream, no chocolate ice cream, I think the sun looks beautiful today.'**_

Quickly a frown came on his face and I smile victoriously at his confusion.

_'__**Your pretty smart**_.' he thought laughing.

_**'That's my job**__.' _

We finally got to them after what seemed like a freaking year. There were 3 other girls as I was told, the woman I heard the 'special' thought from had beautiful red wavy hair. She wore clothes that gave her an earthy feeling, yet also a motherly look. The one that looked the youngest was short about my height, had short black hair and had a pixy look to her. Her cloths showed she was a fashion queen. The other woman had long blonde hair and was fairly tall. Her cloths looked like she just stepped out of a fashion show. These women were very beautiful.

I then looked to the other boy that stud off to the edge. He had sandy blond hair that was kinda shaggy, he also had a couple scars across his face, but I ignored them. He looked rather calm and looked at me curiously, like a little kid looking at a grown person. His cloths were simple, as were Emmet's and Edward's.

So this is the Cullen family? Well they look ok, compared to the other vampires I've met recently.

"Welcome Nyx." the motherly woman said warmly.

I just nodded as a reply.

"This is my wife Esme, Rosalie is the blonde, Alice is the pixy, Edward, and Jasper." Carlisle said naming everyone.

_'__**Esme-mom, rose-model, Alice-pixy, Edward-annoying, Jasper-calm, Emmet-very annoying, and Carlisle-**_

_**doctor. Ok I got that**_**.' **I thought

Edward gave me an annoyed look but I just ignored him.

"It's nice to met you." I said finally speaking up.

"So what brings you to our side of the country?" Alice asked nicely.

"My mom, I've come to a point that I've stopped aging, and people were starting to notice. So mom heard of you and thought it best if we came here." I answered as simply as I could.

"Stopped aging?" Carlisle asked.

"Um... -" I started but Alice interrupted me

"Why don't we take this inside? It's going to start rain in a minute."

I looked up and sure enough the clouds showed promising rain. I could even smell the rain.

We all moved inside and Edward guided the way and had me sit next to Esme and Carlisle while the rest sat in different seas or sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry. As you were saying." Alice said having me continue.

"No prob. Um... well I was born from a human, my mother Tia, my father, Jonas is a vampire. I've never met him. They conceived me and when Tia was giving birth to me I nearly killed her in the process. But thankfully she lived to take care of me. How this happened exactly I do not know, but all I do know is that, I have most of the same abilities as you do. Speed, strength, I don't age anymore, talents, and the same diet. But I also have some human traits as well. My heart beats, I actually have a blood flow, I can eat human food, I smell like a human, and I can sleep. I can't really explain much more."

Carlisle looked at me with very curious eyes and Esme looked at me with concerned eyes.

I also felt other eyes on me. It was very nerve racking and uncomfortable.

_**'Get used to it.' **_Edward said.

I turned to him with a puzzled expression.

"Might I ask what your talent is?" Esme asked nicely.

"Talents. I can read minds, like Edward, and I can control fire." I corrected.

Carlisle's eyes widened in shock.

_'__**There's never been a vampire that has more than 1 talent. Let alone elemental talents.' **_

_"_Well I'm not your normal vampire as well." I replied.

"True." Carlisle noted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The rest of the day, Carlisle spent asking me questions about my life style. Turns out we pretty much lived the exact way. Well minus the fact that they don't sleep.

Eventually Esme had Edward drive me home and we pretty much remained silent most of the way. That is until he brought up a light conversation.

"So will you be going to school?"

"Yah. Not looking forward to it." I answered looking out the window.

"Why's that?" Edward asked confused.

"Never been to school before. I've always been home schooled by my old covens elder." Speaking of which I need to call Chase later.

"Chase?" He replied.

"My boyfriend." I replied blandly.

"Oh."

We sat another couple minutes in awkward silence. until I finally grew crazy of silence.

"How old are you? I mean just how long have you been living?"

"I'm 113" He replied calmly.

My eyes widened in shock.

'_**Why do you seem so surprised?' **_Edward thought not looking at me.

"Not surprised, more along the lines of taken off guard. I kinda expected you to at least be 50." Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!

Edward chuckled at my thought then said, " Don't feel stupid. I thought you were older than 18 when I first met you."

"How old?" I asked at my own curiosity

"30's, if not a little older. You fit the personality of one. Getting to the point of starting to calm down from being a new born." He answered as he turned off the highway.

"Thanks." I said blandly. I do not act like a new born!

"I didn't say you acted like a new born." Edward corrected.

"Ok, me and you are going to have a real problem if you keep up reading my mind." I warned.

'_**I can't really help it. Man you sure have a temper. Calm down.' **_Edward thought, _**'Trust me, I'm not to fond of another vampire being able to read my mind as well.'**_

I growled lowly

'_**I'm getting ready to kick you out of my car if you don't cut it out and clam down**_**.' **Edward warned.

"Fine. pull over. I can't stand being around you." I yelled getting unbuckled.

Edward willingly pulled over quickly and I slammed the door open and stormed off.

'_**Stay out of trouble.**__' _Edward commanded.

'_**Get out of my head, Edward! And I'll do what I want!'**_

I began walking to my house and I felt someone following me. Sure enough I turned to see Edwards silver Volvo following.

I held my hand out and had fire come to life, warning him that if he didn't leave, he was going to get hurt.

_**Nice try, but bribing me doesn't work.' **_Edward thought.

'It will when I murder you. Now please go away. I'm not going to start any chaos. I'm just going home.' I thought begging him to leave.

God Edward was cute but man was he really annoying plus the fact he can read my mind!

I stopped and turned to him. In his car I could see him smiling slyly. He did not just hear that!

_**'Oh I did**_.' He said evilly.

'_**No you didn't if you know what's best for you.' **_I threatened.

'_**Fine I'll just keep it to myself. For now.' **_he chuckled.

I growled deeply then began stalking my way home, following my mom's scent. She must be just a couple blocks away.

'_**See yah later, Nyx.' **_Edward thought as he speed past me in his Volvo.

_**'Uh-hu.' **_I replied blandly.

Finally peace! I hate him! You SOB!!!!!! Man why did he have to be a mind reader?! I don't like people knowing my thoughts. That's supposed to be private stuff!

Though I bet he's not to happy that I'm here as well picking threw his thoughts as well. But honestly I don't wana hear!!!

As I walked down the highway I noticed a couple cars pass and stare at me. Finally I looked around and saw it was almost sundown.

BEEEEPPPPP! A horn honked.

I turned to see a cop car pull over.

"You need a ride miss?" asked the man. I examined his car and saw it said sheriff. Ah great.

"Um no I'm almost home, but thank you." I refused.

"Come on kiddo, get in. It's pouring." He laughed and opened the passenger door.

I looked up and, yep, he was right, it was pouring. I looked to the officer and climbed in.

"Where you headed?" he asked.

"Um...... a house that looks like a cottage?" I stumbled. Crap I didn't know the address. That's why I like walking! I could pick mom's scent out quickly.

"Oh, your Tia Mills' daughter?" he asked. Well apparently I'm known already. Great........

"Yah. Nyx." I replied calmly.

"Charlie Swan." he said introducing himself.

I just nodded and looked outside. I hope he knows where I live.

A couple minutes passed and officer Swan pulled up to what I guessed was my house. The reason I knew was because I saw mom's van, and..... is that my new car!? There was a black Pontiac sitting in the driveway next to our old van. I love my car, I Love My Car, I LOVE MY CAR!!!!!!!!

"Well here you are, Nyx." Charlie said turning his car off.

I got out and went up to my beautiful house. It was a small 2-story that was dark brown. The porch was very large, and the door that lead into my house was so cute. I felt like I was in a fairy tale.

Suddenly I heard a car roar and gently pulled up to my house right behind the Officer's cruiser. I looked closely and saw it was Edward and Carlisle. God why did Edward have to come along?!

'_**Because I was forced to come**_.' Edward grumbled.

"Ah, hello Dr. Cullen." Charlie greeted from my porch.

"Evening Chief Swan." Carlisle greeted back.

I turned and stormed inside. Mom was sitting at the couch next to some guy.

Wait a Sec!!!!! "Who are you?" I asked quickly.

"Nyx, this is your father Jonas." Tia said with a smile on her face.

"My father?" I asked taken back.

The man turned to look at me and he had a very calm look on his face. He had my blonde hair that was cut very short, and redish-amber eyes.

"Hello Nyx." he greeted.

I shuck my head then said, "Uh mom, we've got company."

"Who?" she asked quickly.

Jonas got up and went up stairs quickly.

"Uh.... officer Swan, Carlisle and Edward Cullen." I answered as I headed up stairs to see Jonas.

Everyone came in and saw me got up the stairs.

'_**Where are you going?' **_Edward thought.

_'__**None of your business!' **_I thought trying to shut him out of my thought, but failed miserably.

'_**Sorry about earlier.' **_Edward thought quickly.

Right as I was about to go up stairs I stopped and turned to Edward with a shocked look. He had a small frown on his face and I felt sorry for being cruel.

I nodded then thought, '_**I'm sorry too.'**_

I began walking back upstairs to have a talk with this man that claimed to be my father.

Why after 18 years did he decide to finally show his face? I mean he could have at least been there for my birthdays, but...... I guess he had a good reason, I hope.

I scanned the 2nd floor to find Jonas standing in my room looking at my art work. I walked in and went to my chair that was near by.

_**'I know your in here.'**_ he thought.

"I take it mom told you my powers." I stated.

_**'Naturally. I am your father. I deserve to know that.'**_ he thought blandly.

" So care to tell me why you've decided to show your face after 18 years?" I asked sounding sour.

Joans turned and looked to my door. I looked in the same direction as well and saw Edward giving me the evil eye.

_**'Don't give me that look.'**_ I thought back calmly.

_**'Why shouldn't I? He's a member of the Volturi!'**_ Edward thought furiously.

I turned my attention to Jonas and he was wearing a black cloak that the Volturi mainly wore over they're regular cloths. I got up and walked over to him and slapped him extremely hard.

"You came here to take me to them didn't you?" I growled.

"It's was intended that you'd join our coven when you were old enough." Jonas said with no emotion as he looked at Edward with an evil glare.

I pulled Jonas's face to look at me, then growled ,"Get out of my house."

"You have no authority over me, Nyx. Now come on." Jonas said pulling me out of my room.

"I'm not going with you!" I yelled and punched Jonas square in the face.

_**'She's stronger than I thought. Caius won't be too happy about this.'**_ Jonas thought.

"Yah well you can tell Caius to kiss my as-"

"Nyx!" Carlisle yelled quickly.

I turned and saw him looking worried. _**'Just go and tell them that you have no interest in joining them. They'll understand. Just don't anger them.' **_he urged.

I sighed deeply, I really don't like leaving my mom alone.

_**'I'll go with if it helps any.'**_ Edward thought sounding protective.

Yet again I sighed deeply._** 'Fine.'**_

"When do we leave?" I asked Jonas.

"We will leave as soon as you tell Tia that your leaving." Jonas said quickly.

I went down stairs and saw mom sitting next to Charlie watching TV.

"Mom, I need to talk to you real quick."

Tia looked up and saw my expression and tilted her head toward the kitchen.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Jonas wants me to go to Voltura. They want me to become a member of their coven.-" I started to explain and mom began to cry.

"Mom, I'm just going to tell them to leave me alone. I want nothing to do with them." I said quickly.

'But they'll make you join them.' she thought.

"Actually they won't. They've never made someone join them. They just gave the offer and if Nyx stays they'll come for her and cause trouble." Edward stated quickly.

Mom looked at Edward with a shocked look and looked back to me.

"Yah, he can read minds too. It's rather annoying." I grumbled.

"Oh." Tia mumbled to herself, "When are you leaving?"

"Now." Jonas said pulling me out the back door.

"Let me go." I growled.

Jonas did let go but he glared at me with a look that made me think he would kill me if he had to.

I rolled my eyes then hugged Tia. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Carlisle? Could you keep an eye on her for me?"

"Of course." He replied quickly.

"Thank you very much." I said and gave him a hug as well.

_**'Edward, take care of her**_.' Carlisle ordered.

"That's not going to be a problem." Edward replied.

"Yah because I can take care of my self." I mumbled with a cocky smile as I pulled away from Carlisle.

He chuckled and I turned to Edward and tilted my head towards Jonas signaling it was time to go. Edward nodded and we all ran our the back door and followed Jonas in a southern direction.

_**'We'll be stopping in LA to take a jet to Japan, then to Egypt, then straight to Voltura'**_ Jonas informed us.

Most of the time we all remained silent with no thoughts in our heads, which was a relief.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Jonas didn't speak to us until we landed in Egypt, letting us know that we must behave, unless we wanted to get ripped to shreds. Ha!! I'd most likely take out a few before they even got a hold of me. But I planned on listening since I had every intention of returning to my mom.

We had been flying for 2 days now and I was getting really tired of being around Jonas. And to think he was my father! I knew he was, but he didn't act like one. He acted more like an evil villain's henchman.

Edward chuckled at my label for him.

_**'What? It does pretty much fit him.' **_I argued.

_**'I know, but still.' **_he continued chuckling.

I looked at him in wonder. He was defiantly an interesting person. One minute he's very annoying, the next he can be very humorous.

_**'That's just who I am.'**_ he said looking at me with a soft smile.

I looked at his eyes and saw they were black.

_**'I'm fine.'**_ he thought looking away.

_**'Like hell you are! Tell you what. Before we go home, I'll take you to Scotland for a hunting trip. 'Kay?' **_I asked.

Edward turned back to me and nodded._** 'Sounds like a date.' **_he teased.

_**'No, not a date, because I need to feed as well. So don't get your hopes up.'**_ I replied sounding as casual as I could.

_**'Alright then.'**_ Edward laughed.

I sighed then looked at Jonas. He was glaring at Edward for some reason.

"What's your problem?" I asked

"What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"Oh god, don't tell me your getting all protective like a dad." I begged in fury.

"Well I am your father." he replied.

"Not in my book." I corrected.

**'Ouch, Nyx.'** Edward thought.

_**'What? He's not. He shows up after 18 years only on orders to take me to the Volturi. I think I have every reason not to count him as my dad.' **_I argued.

_**'I know but still that's kinda harsh.'**_ Edward thought back sounding displeased.

I turned my attention back to Jonas who looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, Nyx. For all I've done, but I....... I was just trying to protect you." Jonas said looking down.

"Oh? How so?" I asked blandly.

"Aro wanted you, more than you can imagine. I had to stay away because you were too young to be in that place. But now your old enough. Please join us." he begged.

"No." I growled. "Mom is more important than me getting an offer to be a member of your coven. I choose her not you."

"I understand. I can except that. But if it's for him, then I'll be damned to let you." Jonas warned.

"Jonas, let's get one thing straight, I'm 18, I can do what ever the hell I want. Which includes Edward." I said standing up and towering over him.

"So you two are mates?" he roared.

"What if we are? It's not your business." I growled

"Uh Nyx, sit down before you kill him." Edward said quickly pulling me to my seat next to him.

_**'Do you really mean that?'**_ Edward asked.

_**'Mean what?' **_I replied confused.

_**'That you'd stay for me?'**_ he clarified.

I turned to look at him and saw his face looking confused. Mine probably looked the same way.

I sighed, _**'I don't know. I mean....... it was just an example.' **_I lied.

Yah I liked Edward. He came with me to a place that I didn't want to be at, and even though he's kinda annoying he's really charming.

Edward smiled at my thought and I blushed slightly. Crap, I keep forgetting that he can hear my thoughts.

_**'I like cats, I like cats, I like cats, I like cats!' **_I thought to change the subject and get him confused.

He looked at me still smiling. Damn it! It didn't work!!!

I turned my attention to the floor in front of me. No more awkward situations like that for a while.

_**'Ok'**_

_**'Get out of my head!'**_ I yelled.

_**'Ok'**_

I growled slightly at him but only in a playful manor. I leaned back and rested my head on Edward's chest. I felt him stiffen for a second then loosen up and put an arm around my shoulder.

I have no idea how long I slept but I enjoyed my sleep. I woke seeing Edward looking at me softly.

_**'Hey' **_I thought as I rubbed my eyes.

_**'Hey'**_ he replied back moving my hair out of my face.

_**'How long was I asleep?'**_

_**'About 3 hours.'**_ he answered.

I sat up and walked around to stretch.

"Have a nice sleep?" Jonas asked.

"Yes, I did. Now are we there yet?" I asked sounding irritated.

"Yes we just entered Voltura. We'll be landing in a couple of minutes." he answered.

"Good." I growled.

Edward got up and looked out the window.

_**'Just as big as I thought.'**_ he noted.

**'Hm?'** I asked confused.

He motioned me to come over to him and he pointed at a huge city filled with old towers and churches.

_**'Wow'**_ I said blandly.' _**For a place I really don't wana be at, it's pretty nice here.'**_

_**'Yah. That's one of the reasons Carlisle came here along time ago. The beauty of it and the fact that Aro could help him.'**_ Edward stated.

"He knows Aro?" I asked.

"Yah. They're kinda old friends." Edward explained.

"Who are old friends?" Jonas asked missing part of our conversation.

"Aro and Carlisle." Edward answered calmly.

"Ah yes." Jonas mumbled.

I felt the plane descend and I went to my seat slowly with Edward following.

20 minutes passed and we finally got off the plane and headed to the terminal. When we got there we saw 2 other men waiting for us. They had their hoods down so I could see the features of them. The biggest one had short cropped black hair, while the other had shoulder length black wavy hair. They watched us closely as we walked towards them.

"Who are they?" I asked Jonas blandly.

"This is Felix and Demetri. They'll be escorting you the rest of the way." Jonas stated and began to leave.

I grabbed his cloak and glared at him. "And who said I'd let them take me to Aro?" I growled

_**'Feisty.'**_ Felix thought in his mind along with images of ravaging my body.

Edward growled and I just put a hand up to him to stop him. "Felix, keep your dirty mind to yourself. I have no desire to even get the idea in my head let alone hear it from you."

He raised and eye brow and winked at me.

I shuddered then heard Demetri think, 'That oaf needs to control his damned hormones.'

"Come on. Aro has been waiting for a while." Demetri stated.

I let go of Jonas and said ,"Stay away from Forks if you know what's best for you." I threatened.

_**'Ungrateful child!' **_Jonas thought raging.

"Yah well that's just what I am to you, but mom thinks I'm the best, because she raised me." I replied an began to follow Demetri.

Demetri kept his mind in the road and getting to the 'palace', while Felix on the other hand kept thinking about me and going on about my scent. I eventually turned to him and punched him in the jaw.

"Quit thinking about me!" I growled and moved back to Edward who put his left arm around me protectively.

_**'Damn the young one's always get the good looking ones!'**_ Felix thought.

Edward and I ignored the rest of his thoughts, or well at least I tried. I tried to focus my attention on the sky since it was night and I could see the stars clearly.

"This way." Demetri said leading us threw a tunnel.

As soon as we were in cover, Demetri told us to follow his moves, which was running. I enjoyed running and this tunnel made it even more enjoyable. We traveled at a downward angle and jumped down a ledge or 2. But when you actually looked at the place, it reminded you of a dark evil tunnel you'd see in movie.

Demetri came to a stop we came to a door that was very old. We passed threw it to see another dark room leading to another door.

Turns out that door was an elevator. Edward and I made sure Felix stayed in front of us. I didn't like the looks he gave me as he marveled at my 'beauty'.

We went threw 2 more rooms and came to a very large room and were seated on a couch. Felix plopped down next to me and pulled me to him.

_**'Nyx, get him off of you before I kill him.'**_ Edward growled.

_**'Don't worry'**_ I agreed.

I lit my hand with fire and burned the crap out of his hand that held me. Felix got up quickly and I scooted over to Edwards arms quickly. I noticed Demetri laughing at Felix while he growled deeply at me. I return the growls and bared my teeth.

Suddenly the doors flew open and 3 men walked towards us. I sighed deeply. Here we go.

"Nyx, my dear! Welcome!" A man with dark brown hair greeted.

I nodded slightly and examined the other 2 men. There was another man with dark brown hair and looked absolutely bored, then a guy with very white hair, that looked crossed.

"I am Aro." the man that greeted us said bowing to me.

"Charmed." I replied blandly.

"Ah Edward! How good it is to see you! How is my dear friend Carlisle?" Aro asked overjoyed.

"He's doing very well." Edward said calmly.

"I am glad to hear that." he replied smiling. "Brother's come."

The men came a little closer but not by much.

"So have you come to join our family?" Aro asked and sat down next to me.

"I'm afraid I've come only to refuse." I answered.

Aro frowned and I heard Caius sigh sounding irritated. I glanced at him with a skeptical look.

"And you Edward?" Aro said hoping that at least he would join.

"I'm afraid not." he said sounding remorse.

"Shame." Aro pouted, "But will you at least stay and chat for a while?"

I turned to Edward, _**'should we?'**_

Edward nodded.

"Yes we will stay and chat." I answered.

"Splendid!" Aro said sounding overjoyed.

I smiled softly, this man was very atomistic and cheerful. While his brother's on the other hand seemed...... oh what's a good word for them? Secretive and calm? Maybe pessimistic?

Aro got up and held his hand out to me. I took it not realizing his power. I felt him and saw him see all my memories go threw his head. A couple minutes passed and he helped me up. I felt absolutely weird. I didn't see that one coming. I shuck my head trying to gain focus when he let my hand go.

"Very interesting, my dear. Your life has been very interesting. And you have been very smart with the certain Roman's." Aro chuckled.

My breathing speeded up slightly. He knew every single memory!?!?

He then held his hand out to Edward and he took it like it was a routine thing. His little memory violation session was over a lot faster than mine. And Edward didn't stager like I did. Odd, must have just been my imagination about me staggering.

"So tell me Nyx, is it true your talents are mind reading like dear Edwards, and you can control Fire?" Aro asked sounding excited.

"Uh.... yah." I answered calmly.

"Absolutely amazing!" Aro chimed." Would you please give us a demonstration?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Oh, you don't have to, my dear." Aro said quickly.

"Oh no, I just didn't understand the question." I replied.

"Would you show us your fire. Throw some at me." Aro rephrased his question.

I looked at him like he was crazy. He actually wanted me to hurt him?!

Suddenly another disturbing thought crossed Felix's mind and I quickly thought of something.

"Would you mind if I throw my fire at Felix? I wouldn't want to hurt you." I asked sounding afraid. Actually I was terrified to hurt the old man.

"Oh it's not an illusion?" Aro asked.

"No, it's the real thing." I answered sounding very convincing.

"Oh well then..... Felix, be a dear and come here." Aro ordered.

Felix walked over with a grim look on his face. He knew I heard his dirty thought.

Edward got in front of me and looked really pissed.

_**'That's because I think your crazy!'**_ he thought sounding very pissed.

_**'I've got it, Edward. Don't worry.'**_ I said putting an taking his hand.

I winked at Edward, letting his hand go, then looked to Felix with a cocky grin. Felix winked at me and crouched preparing to attack me.

He dashed at me and I moved effortlessly out of his way. He threw a punch or 2 and missed miserably. I finally brought fire to life in my right palm and sent it at Felix's back as he passed me.

I could tell Felix was utterly pissed because he began to pick up speed and actually landed a hit in my jaw. Felix licked my blood off his knuckles and I wiped what was left off and got even more serious in the little battle.

_**'Amazing!'**_ I heard Aro think.

"She's pretty good." Demetri mumble.

Felix dashed at me again and I jumped out of his reach and shot a bunch of fire down on him.

Felix really lost his temper now. He actually looked more like a barbarian when he was fighting. But that didn't frighten me.

Quickly Aro clapped and signaled Felix to stop. Felix growled deeply at me for making him look bad.

"Very, very good Nyx!" Aro commented.

I bowed and walked over to Edward. He had a look on his face that had shock written all over it.

_**'Told you.'**_ I thought sounding calm.

Edward signed then pulled me into a hug. I smiled softly feeling at home in Edward's arms.

"Well that's different" I heard Marcus mumble.

"What is, Brother?" Aro asked in a little whispered.

"They have a very, very close bond. Closer than I've seen in a long time." he replied.

"Aw." Aro said looking back to us with admiring eyes.

Edward and I pulled back then looked to Aro.

"If you don't mind, but we'd like to go home." Edward said taking my hand.

"Of course. Please come visit us sometime." Aro said sounding very calm.

"Oh I will. I absolutely love picking on Felix here. Be sure to have him stronger next time I'm here please. I want a better fight." I stated looking at Felix with a daring grin.

"Of course, Nyx. It was very good to meet you my dear." Aro laughed.

"And the same to you Aro. Marcus, Caius." I said giving my farewell.

Marcus bowed while Caius merely nodded. Not a very nice person, Caius is.

Demetri lead us back to the city but in a faster pace. But still a pace that Edward and I could easily keep up with. When we got to the exit of the city Demetri bid us a very quick farewell and left quickly.

"Something gives me the feeling he doesn't like us." I mumbled.

"He's just not used to competition." Edward chuckled, "Come on, let's get home."

I nodded then we took off in a dash for home, where we belonged with out feeling out of place.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

We went to Scotland as I said we would and had our nice little hunt on the animals there. it was absolutely fun, now since I had someone to share it with. Our trip back was spent with us messing around, racing, just us having a good time. it was very nice.

When we entered Fork I smelt Jonas' scent as well did Edward. I rushed to my house to see him pinning Tia to the wall, getting ready to kill her. I got Jonas by the neck, threw him outside and began attacking him for trying to kill my mother. Hate coursed threw me as I slowly killed Jonas.

"Nyx!" Tia yelled to me.

I turned to her to see her with tears streaking down her face.

"It's not what you think." she whispered knowing I would be able to hear her.

"Not what I think?!" I roared, "He was trying to kill you! Why shouldn't I kill him?!"

"Yes he was trying to kill me but it's because I have Cancer. The kind that you can't get rid of." she cried.

My eyes widened quickly. My mother had cancer and was going to let this creature get rid of her pain?! Over my dead body!

"I'd rather it not be this thing, mom. And why mom? You knew I was coming home! Do you have any idea how I'd feel?! Not being able to say bye to my mom. How could you?" I asked as a couple tears crawled down my face.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." Tia argued.

I stopped and looked at the man that was supposed to be my father. He was looking at me with terror. I stumbled back ashamed of what I'd done, and fell quickly to the ground only to have Edward rush to me and engulf me in a hug as I cried.

Jonas got up and went to my mom, "Are we going to finish this, dear?"

"Yes just give me a minute." Tia said and walked over to me.

She put a hand on Edward's shoulder and pulled me to her.

I held on to her for dear life. I couldn't loose her. She was the one person who gave me my hope, my life, she made me who I am now. I savored her beautiful scent of lilies and we held one another for a couple minutes. Then she finally let go and went to Jonas. He picked her up and made a dash to a place I did not know. He tried to take me away from her, now he's taken her away from me.

I felt Edward pick me up and run, but I had no earthly idea where he was taking me. That is until I realized that Esme held me like mom would when I was depressed. The Cullen's were my family now, Esme was now my mother, Carlisle seem to be like a father to me anyways, and Edward was now my boyfriend.

The next day I woke up laying next to Edward. I sat up slowly and looked around. We were at my house, in my room. I shot down the hall and sure enough I wasn't dreaming last night. Her room was empty, and her scent was still in the house.

I sighed then turned to see Edward standing right behind me. I jumped because I didn't hear him and it scared the crap out of me.

"Sorry. How you feeling?" he asked as he caressed my face.

"I'm doin' okay." I sighed and gave him hug.

We stud in silence until Edward pulled away and said "Come on, Esme and Carlisle want to see you."

I nodded the held up a finger.

"I need to change." I said and walked to my room.

"Ok. I'll meet you down stairs." He said and kissed my forehead then headed down stairs.

I nodded then walked to my room. It was still the same room but felt empty. I walked over to my boxes and went to find something comfy. I eventually found a black pair of pants and a regular white oxford. I thought that would be comfy right now, so don't judge me. I looked at myself in the mirror and to my displeasure, I looked like shit. My hair was a mess, my eyes were red from all the crying, and my cheeks were paler than usual. So I ran a brush threw my hair and pulled it into a pony-tail, and put a little bit of make-up on. As soon as I was fixed up I went to my closet and grabbed my cheap pair of boots and sock and put them on.

I walked down stairs to see Edward looking at some old photos of me and mom. I didn't wana see them right now, it would just make me start crying again.

"Ready?" I asked Edward who hadn't turned to see me yet.

He turned and smiled softly, "You look beautiful."

"I did the best I could since I cried my eyes out last night. Come on. We're taking my car instead of walking." I said grabbing my keys to my black Pontiac.

"Come here." he said taking my hand and pulling me to him. He pressed his full lips to mine and gave me the gentle kiss that I needed. I pulled back and smiled softly.

"Thank you." I mouthed.

"Your most certainly welcome, love." Edward said and led me outside.

We only let each others hand go only for me to get in the car and start the car. I turned my radio on and put some calm wordless music on, mainly piano, but there were also drums, a guitar, violin, you name it, I had it.

Edward directed the way since I'd only been there once. We made it the within 10 minutes and I saw Emmet standing on the porch waiting for us.

_**'How is she?'**_ he asked sounding worried.

"I'm doing fine Emmet. Thanks for the concern though." I said getting out of the car.

"No prob, kiddo." Emmet said walking over to us.

I kinda smiled when he lead me in with an arm around my shoulder. Esme was standing in the dining room looking out the window.

"Esme?" I said getting her attention.  
"Nyx." Esme sighed and gave me the motherly hug I needed at the moment. "Carlisle, she's here."

I heard a door open from up stairs and Carlisle came walking down the stairs.

"Nyx, how are you doing?" He asked sounding very fatherly.

"I'm doing a little better." I answered calmly.

"Nyx, we were wondering of you'd like to come live with us. We would love to have you part of the family." Carlisle said.

Everyone came down and looked at me with worried eyes.

I stopped to think for a second then smiled softly, "I'd love to. Thank you so much."

"No, thank you." Esme corrected, "Because of you, you've made Edward very happy. We thought he'd never find someone to love, like he loves you."

I looked to Edward and I saw him looking at me with very loving eyes that filled my world.

This was my family, and I was now a Cullen. Happy beyond compare, but also very broken at the loss of my mother that Jonas stole from me.

I guess every thing has a reason as to why it happens. Maybe I was meant to be with Edward, maybe was meant to be a Cullen. Whether it was fait or just a matter of timing, I do not care. I lost my family and was given another right away. But I do know for sure is that when I see Jonas next time, he will die. and no one will stop me. But for now, I'm going to spend my time with the Cullens and get settled into my new life.

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

**_A/N: Hey everyone! Yep this is the last chapter... i bet your think wtf, but understand this is meant to be made in volumes. And i bet your also thinking, volumes are still longer than this... I know... I'm pitiful like that, but i should have the next volume up asap. It's already writen, i'm just going over it real quick, to see if i'm happy with it.. lol. I really hope you enjoy this!_**


End file.
